


Hesitation

by AciddBaby



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtuber - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AciddBaby/pseuds/AciddBaby
Summary: Should he really be doing this or just forget he ever thought about it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Eret & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I have no idea what the hell I'm doing or how I got here, this was literally something I did for a school project that I decided I should share with the willing participants of ao3. I've never written fanfic so please take it easy on me. I don't think ill be doing a continuation to the story unless it's really wanted. That is if anyone sees this.

Clay grasped at the ends of his hoodie tightly, twisting the ends into tight knots and then letting them unravel once again.  
“I really hope he’s not going to hate me after this” maybe I should just back out now and never think of it again, he thought to himself in the silence of his own living room.  
He quickly snapped out of it and slowly crept over to the front door, as if to avoid waking someone though he lived alone, car keys in hand ready to face it head-on, he grabbed the door handle.  
Before opening the door he thought back to all the fun times they had shared over phone calls filled with laughs and playing games till 1 in the morning, it could all come to an end if he messed up.  
Clay pushed away from the thought for a final time and took a step out the front door, making his way to the car and bringing it to life with the single twist of a key, this was it, possibly the last time he'd ever be able to feel these feelings again.  
Clay stopped before putting the car in reverse in hope of leaving sooner than later and caught his reflection in the side-view mirror.  
He was a complete mess, his hair was drenched in sweat from the anxiety building up inside him and the hot Florida heat, his face was flushed with a bright red he didn't know if that was because his car felt like an oven, or if it was because of the feelings bubbling inside him.  
He looked at himself in disgust at how he was leaving his house looking like such a hot mess, but there wasn't time to complain, he simply lifted his forearm up to his forehead and wiped away the sweat droplets that were forming with his sleeve.  
“Why do I do this to myself,” he said in a hushed voice with his forearm still resting on his forehead.  
Finally, he glances away from the mirror to put his car in reverse and be on his way to do what he set out to in the first place. Whether or not it would hurt him more or not, he still had to do it.


End file.
